4 jours à Londres
by ThinkingOfRobCullen
Summary: Bella Swan, 16 ans, et passionnée par la littérature, participe à un programme d'échange à Londres, elle ignore qu'en quelques jours elle peut tomber dans les pièges de question est: Edward Cullen partage-t-il aussi ses sentiments? AH. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Titre** : 4 jours à Londres**

Auteur** : ThinkingOfRobCullen**

Résumé **: Bella Swan, 16 ans, passionnée par la littérature et l'écriture se retrouve sélectionnée pour un programme d'échange international de 4 jours à Londres en compagnie d'autres étudiants du monde entier. Elle ne sait pas qu'en quelques jours elle peut tomber amoureuse d'un jeune londonien. La question est: Edward Cullen partage-t-il aussi ces sentiments? AH**

Note**: Ma première tentative dans le genre all human; cette petite histoire me tient particulièrement à cœur alors je l'ai écrite. **…

_Forks, Etat de Washington ( USA)_

Encore une de ces journées ennuyeuses en classe, je regardais par la fenêtre et grimaçai à la vue de la pluie battant dehors. Décidemment je déteste le climat de cette ville, il fait froid, et le ciel est constamment couvert, Forks est sans aucun doute la ville la plus pluvieuse des Etats-Unis. Et pour couronner le tout, ce cours de biologie est à mourir d'ennui. J'essayais en vain de me concentrer sur la voix blafarde du professeur. Mais je n'étais plus d'humeur à supporter cette vie monotone : réveil, salle de bain, petit déjeuner, trajet, lycée, cours, déjeuner à la cafétéria, cours, trajet, ménage, cuisine, devoir, bonne nuit à mon père, dodo. Ma vie était une ligne constante sans bouleversement apparent.

C'était le même rituel quotidien, je ne blâme pas ma mère d'avoir voulu quitter cette petite bourgade de 3000 habitants pour une vie plus trépidante à Phoenix. Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'étais jeune et ma mère s'est remariée il y'a deux ans avec un gars nommé Phil. Je n'étais pas proche de mon père vu que je ne le voyais qu'un mois par an, mais je savais à quel point il était malheureux de vivre tout seul alors j'ai décidé de vivre un certains temps avec lui ici dans ma ville natale.

La cloche sonna enfin, amen ! J'étais enfin délivré de ce supplice, je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac à dos orange et m'apprêtais à sortir de la salle.

**_ Miss Swan, **appela le professeur

**_ Oui monsieur **

**_ Le proviseur voudrait vous parler, il vous attend. **

**_ Merci, au revoir Mr Molina**

En chemin je réfléchis aux différentes raisons pour lesquelles le proviseur voudrait me parler. J'avais de bonnes notes et malgré un ou deux retards je n'avais pas trop de problèmes avec la discipline. Alors quoi d'autres ? Erick Yorkie a peut-être porté plainte parce que je l'avais assommé accidentellement avec le ballon de basket en cours de gym la semaine dernière. Qui sait ? Mon esprit écartait les idées les plus folles et sournoises de ma tête pour trier les plus évidentes. Et si quelqu'un de ma famille avait eu un accident grave ? Oh non, ça ne pourrait être autre que Charlie. Mon père est le shérif de la ville alors il a pu se blesser dans l'exercice de son métier. Je tremblais à cette idée, je n'étais pas prête à affronter ce genre de malheur.

J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de frapper à la porte du bureau du proviseur. J'entrai dans la petite pièce très éclairée et prit place sur un fauteuil mauve en face de lui.

**_ Bonjour Mr Slade**

**_ Je suis ravi de vous voir Bella**, son ton était plutôt joyeux alors j'écartais la théorie de l'accident.

**_ Vous voulez un café, du thé ?** Me proposa-t-il

_ **Non merci**

_ **Bien, mademoiselle Swan je vous ai fait venir pour vous annoncer une très bonne nouvelle. Nous avons reçus ce matin un courrier du Harrodian of Barnes High school de Londres. Ils ont été impressionnés par votre essai sur les Hauts de Hurlevent. Ils sembleraient que vous avez été sélectionné pour participer à un programme d'échange international sur le thème de la littérature anglaise qui se déroulera du 15 au 19 décembre à Londres. Félicitation Bella, j'espère que vous allez porter haut la réputation de notre lycée,** m'annonça t-il tout sourire.

Il me tendit la main mais j'étais bloquée, je n'arrivais pas à y croire, jamais je n'aurais cru que cela pouvait être possible, je me souviens avoir vu par hasard cette annonce sur un site de passionné de lecture sur Internet qui demandait à de jeunes lycéens d'écrire un essai de quelques pages sur leur œuvre favorite. Je m'étais lancée pour le simple plaisir d'écrire. Puis je leur avais envoyé ma dissertation, apparemment l'initiateur du projet était un lycée britannique.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas, moi Bella Swan, la fille ordinaire et sans histoire avait été sélectionné pour effectuer un voyage à Londres, LA ville dont je rêvais de visiter depuis que j'ai 8 ans et en plus j'allais discuter littérature avec des gens de mon âge venant de plusieurs pays différents. Whaouu j'ai décroché le jackpot.

J'éteignis le moteur de ma vieille Chevy puis courus jusqu'à la maison pour l'annoncer à Charlie.

_ **Papa, papa !**

**_ Qu'est-ce qui t'excite autant Bell's ? **

**_ Tu sais quoi je vais aller à Londres, le proviseur m'a appelé pour me dire que j'ai été sélectionné pour participer à un programme d'échange sur la littérature à Londres. **

**_ C'est vrai ? Oh félicitation Bella, je suis si fière de toi ma chérie, **il se leva pour me faire un énorme câlin.

**_ Je suis trop contente, je vais aller à Londres, **sautillai-je.

Pour fêter ça il m'avait emmené dîner dans un joli restaurant à Port Angeles. Sur le chemin j'avais appelé ma mère pour le lui annoncer, elle avait crié de joie, me forçant à éloigner le téléphone pour ne pas me faire percer les tympans, puis mes meilleurs amis : Jacob et Kate. J'avais demandé à ces derniers de ne rien dire aux autres parce que je détestais attirer l'attention sur moi. C'est certain j'allais être le sujet des ragôts pendant des jours si ces pauvres habitants en manque d'excitation ou d'évènements sortants de l'habituel l'apprennent.

Le lendemain, Jacob qui avait annoncé la nouvelle à sa copine Leah ainsi que Kate m'avaient félicité.

_ **Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as Bella ? Tu vas partir en Angleterre, en Europe, t'imagine ?** Me dit Kate

**_ Ouais je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, on dirait que la chance a enfin tourné pour moi.**

_ **En tout cas tu le mérites,** ajouta Leah, je rougis à son commentaire et la remercia

_ **Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être à ta place Swannie**

_ **Rêve toujours Black**, rétorquai-je. Nous rigolâmes un bon moment pendant le déjeuner. Jake, Leah et Kate étaient mes seuls amis ici à Forks, je n'ai jamais été bonne en matière de relation sociale et d'intégration, c'est ce qui me faisait le plus peur durant ce séjour à Londres, j'allais être entouré d'inconnu avec qui il faut sympathiser.

Jacob était un ami d'enfance, on jouait ensemble lors de mes vacances estivales à Forks quand j'étais petite. Son père Billy est le meilleur ami de Charlie. Quand j'avais déménagé de Phoenix à Forks, j'étais plus ou moins soulagée de savoir que j'aurais au moins un ami ici.

Leah est la copine de Jacob depuis qu'ils ont 14 ans, ensemble ils avaient expérimentés toutes leurs premières fois. Elle a l'air un peu distante vu de dehors mais lorsqu'on apprend à mieux la connaître, on voit que c'est une fille gentille et directe. Elle a un petit côté garçon manqué.

Kate a déménagé de Jacksonville pour vivre à Forks avec ses grands parents après la mort de ses parents. Elle n'avait que 12 ans lorsque c'était arrivé. Elle venait d'une ville ensoleillée tout comme moi alors on s'est tout de suite comprise. Elle est ma voisine de table et depuis on était devenue de grandes amies.

…

Tout c'était bien passer jusque là, le lycée Harrodian of Barnes avaient envoyé mon billet et les instructions. Ma valise était bouclée, je ne partais que pour 4 jours alors je n'avais pas emmené grand-chose. La date du départ approchait et j'étais nerveuse, je voulais vraiment faire de ce séjour une expérience inoubliable, pour cela il va falloir faire un grand effort pour essayer de faire la conversation avec les autres. J'étais de nature timide et je rougissais trop souvent. De plus je suis maladroite, ce qui est très embarrassant.

Personne en dehors de mon entourage proche ne savait que j'allais partir. Je voulais être discrète mais c était sans compter sur l'équipe pédagogique du lycée qui la veille de mon départ avait collé des affiches partout pour me souhaiter un bon voyage. En voyant cela je m'étais caché dans les toilettes et lorsque j'en sortis : tous les yeux, et quand je dis « tous » c'est sans exception étaient braqués sur moi. Apparemment dans une si petite ville, rare étaient les personnes qui ont eu l'occasion de quitter les Etats-Unis. Je baissais la tête et m'enfuie le plus rapidement possible pour éviter tous ces regards et ces murmures derrière mon dos. Arghh, je détestai ça.

…

Aéroport de Tacoma (Seattle, USA)

_Les passagers en direction de New York sont priés de se présenter à l'embarquement. _

**_ Bon je pense qu'il est temps que j'y aille, **annonçai-je.

_ **Bon voyage Bella,** **fais attention à** **toi et n'oublie pas de nous appeler dès que t'es arrivé**, mon père me prit maladroitement dans ses bras

_ **Ouais, amuses toi bien ma chérie,** Kate s'approcha ensuite de moi et chuchota : **ramènes nous un de ces irrésistibles british boy. **

J'éclatai de rire et fit un dernier au revoir à tout le monde. Avant de passer dans la zone sous douane j'avais entendu Jacob crier : **Eclate toi Swannie ! **

Comme c'était un vol de nuit, je m'endormis durant tout le trajet jusqu'à New York. Je courais dans le grand aéroport de JFK pour ne pas rater mon vol par correspondance, je m'étais un peu perdu avec tout ce monde et j'avais trébuché plusieurs fois avec ma valise.

Heureusement j'étais arrivé à temps.

Pendant qu'on traversait l'océan Atlantique, je réfléchissais à tous les sites touristiques que je voulais visiter, j'avais emmené mon appareil photo et ma caméra alors j'en profiterai pour prendre des photos partout. Je regardais par le hublot et contemplais le paysage, l'écran indiquait qu'on traversait le Pennine Chain. L'avion commençait sa descente et ce fut le moment que je redoutais le plus. Étrangement je n'avais pas peur des décollages mais des atterrissages. A chaque fois mes oreilles bourdonnaient et je détestais cette sensation de malaise, je mis alors la musique à fond pour oublier et pris un verre d'eau pour me calmer. Je me concentrais très fort sur les paroles de Undisclosed desire de Muse puis de What I've done de Linkin Park. Finalement on nous demanda de détacher nos ceintures, et je soupirai.

Je me dirigeai lentement dans l'aéroport de Heathrow, me faisant bousculer par ci par là par des gens pressés. Je récupérai mes bagages puis allais vers la sortie. Dans les instructions données, ils ont dits que quelqu'un allait venir me chercher à l'aéroport. Tant mieux, je regardais parmi la foule pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que je vis une femme grande et voluptueuse s'approcher. Elle avait les cheveux châtain foncés, tombant dans son dos.

**_ Tu es sûrement Isabella Swan, je suis Siobbhan, je suis professeur d'histoire au lycée Harrodian of Barnes**

**_ Enchantée, appelez moi Bella **

**_ Alors Bella, comment c'est passé ton vol, pas trop fatiguée ?** Elle avait l'air si gentille, j'en fus rassurée

**_ Non, je vais bien, merci. **

**_ Bien. Nous allons au terminal C pour accueillir un autre étudiant venant d'Australie, son vol va atterrir dans 5 minutes.**

Je patientais avec elle, et j'essayais de trouver un sujet de conversation pour briser le silence, même si Siobbhan était concentré sur les passagers qui sortaient pour ne pas louper le jeune garçon. On se mit alors à parler de sa profession, de mes études.

_ **Tiens le voilà**, elle indiqua un mec super baraqué : grand et musclé. Il était brun et portait comme seul bagage un sac de sport. On fit les présentations et j'appris qu'il s'appelait Emmett McCarthy. Il insista pour porter ma valiseet nous sortîmes. Dès que nous sommes sortis sur le parking j'avais remarqué à quel point il faisait froid. Le vent soufflait fort, faisant voleter mes cheveux. C'est vrai qu'à Forks la température était basse tout le temps mais pas à ce point là.

Dans la voiture je sympathisais avec Emmett, il était très gentil et blagueur, il habitait à Victoria en Australie. Je voyais le paysage défilait sous mes yeux. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me dire que j'étais sur un autre continent, dans un pays à des milliers de miles de chez moi.

Je m'extasiais devant l'architecture européenne, très différent de ce que j'avais vu aux Etats-Unis, ici c'étaient les bâtiments classiques mélangés à la modernité. Surtout dans la City. Nous séjournions dans un hôtel et je devais partager ma chambre avec une blonde hautaine qui s'appelait Lauren Mallory, elle vient de Suède et c'est bien le genre de beauté scandinave, blonde aux yeux bleus, elle frôlait l'anorexie. Mon autre colocataire se nommait Maria, tout droit venu du Mexique. Elle était brune, petite et plus sociable que l'autre.

Siobhan nous appela pour le déjeuner et nous descendîmes toutes les trois ensembles. Dans l'ascenseur personne ne parlait.

Plusieurs personnes étaient assises autour d'une grande table, nous prîmes places et j'essayais de retenir les noms et les visages alors il y'avait :

_ Angela Weber qui est irlandaise

_ Zafrina Jones d'Afrique du Sud

_ Maria

_ Lauren

_Emmett,

_et Embry Call qui venait du Canada.

Nous étions 4 à venir des Etats-Unis : Jasper Withlock : un beau blond avec un joli accent texan, Jason Jenks qui habitait dans le Michigan, puis la sculpturale blonde Rosalie Hale, sûrement la plus belle fille de Rochester et enfin moi.

En tout nous étions 1O lycéens, avec quatre encadreurs : Carmen et Eleazar tous deux mariés et profs d'anglais, Siobbhan et Marcus, un autre prof. Nous étions en train de manger, j'essayais de suivre et participer aux conversations à table. A mon grand étonnement, je me sentais bien, ces gens là ne me considéraient pas comme une intello frimeuse comme l'aurait fait certaines personnes à Forks, juste parce que j'avais lu tous les livres sur la liste complète des œuvres à étudier au secondaire et que j'adorais la littérature et l'impressionnisme.

Ils nous avaient donné un peu de temps pour nous installer, ensuite nous allions enfin visiter la ville. J'avais mis mon pull blanc, mon jean noir et mes bottes, j'emmenais mon coupe vent au cas où. Je me suis mis un peu de mascara et de gloss, du parfum puis descendis.

Je les retrouvais dans le hall de l'hôtel, j'avais remarqué la présence de trois inconnus qui discutaient avec Carmen.

**_ Isabella viens je voudrais te présenter Esmé Cullen, la présidente de l'association des parents d'élèves de notre lycée. **

**_ Enchantée Mme Cullen,** je lui serrai la main, et elle me sourit. Elle est vraiment belle, elle a les cheveux couleurs caramel et un visage parfait et chaleureux.

**_ Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Isabella, surtout que j'ai eu un faible pour ta dissertation, j'ai adoré lire ton point de vue sur les personnages et le travail d'Emily Bronte. Appelle moi Esmé, Mme Cullen cela fait trop vieux.**

Je l'adorais déjà cette femme.

**_ Et voici ma fille Alice,** la fille en question me prit tout de suite dans ses petits bras et j'en fus surprise.

**_ Euh, salut Alice, **rougissais-je

**_ Je sens que toi et moi on va bien s'entendre. **Me dit-elle, ses cheveux noirs en piques attiraient mon attention, elle avait les yeux bleu gris et quelques centimètres de moins que moi.

_ **Lui,** désigna Esmé, **c'est mon fils Edward. **Le garçon qu'elle désignait était penché sur la table, concentré sur les papiers éparpillés dessus. Il releva la tête et je déglutis. Il est tout simplement magnifique, on aurait dit un ange. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur peu commune : brun roux, cuivré. J'examinai sans visage : sa peau était aussi pâle que la mienne, il avait un nez droit et des lèvres roses sûrement délicieuses. Ces prunelles émeraude dégageaient une telle intensité, mon visage vira au rouge. Le mot « beau » était encore un euphémisme. Il hocha la tête, retournant à ses occupations.

_Un mot, et mon monde s'écroule_

_Un sourire, et mon cœur s'affole, une larme coule_

La première pensée qui me vint après cela fut : « non Bella, non, il ne faut pas que tu te dises que ce mec est trop beau, tu sais comment ça va finir, ce genre de mec aussi séduisant n'a rien à faire des filles banales comme toi, n'ose même pas le regarder, tu ne dois pas t'attacher à lui Bella, n'y pense même pas, c'est certain : tu .ne .l'intéresse .pas »

J'essayais de me convaincre tout au long de la visite qu'il ne fallait pas que je craque pour Edward Cullen. Il s'avère que lui et sa sœur se sont portés volontaire pour nous accompagner tout au long du séjour, ils connaissaient très bien la ville.

Il faisait très très froid, je n'étais pas habituée à cette température là. Phoenix me manque. Le soleil aussi me manque. On était monté dans le bus et la visite de Londres en car avait commencé, j'ai sortis mon appareil photo et pris d'innombrables clichés de tous les grands monuments : l'abbaye de Westminster, le Tower Bridge, Big Ben, Trafalgar Square, quelques photos de notre groupe. Je voulais obtenir discrètement une photo où Edward apparaîtra.

Après avoir fait le tour de Londres, nous sommes revenus à l'hôtel. Je tremblotais. Je fus soulagée lorsqu'on entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Chaleur, je t'aime!

On s'était alors éparpillé, les uns avaient rejoins leurs chambres, d'autres se promenaient dans l'hôtel ou dehors. Moi j'étais resté dans le hall assise sur un canapé, je discutais avec Zafrina et Emmett.

Edward, Alice, et Angela nous rejoignirent quelques minutes après. Alice nous proposa de sortir et de prendre le thé à l'anglaise dans un salon du coin. J'acceptais. L'établissement n'était pas trop loin alors on y est allé à pied. Je grelottais à cause du froid.

**_ Tu as froid Bella ?** Demanda Emmett

_** Ouais, je n'imaginais pas qu'il pouvait faire aussi froid ici, **répondis-je

**_ Je pensais que tu serais habituée, j'ai entendu dire que l'Etat de Washington n'était pas trop ensoleillé. **Dit Alice

**_ C'est vrai, mais ici c'est le pôle nord carrément, j'aurai du emmener plus de vêtements chauds. Et puis je n'ai vécu à Forks que depuis peu de temps, avant je vivais en Arizona, où il ne pleut que quatre fois par an. Ça a été la galère de dire au revoir au soleil.**

J'entendis alors un rire qui se démarquait des autres et me retournais vers celui-ci, je vis Edward secouer la tête doucement, puis il arrêta de rire.

**_ Eh bien je te plains puisque durant ton séjour la température sera de -5 à 2 °C**, c'était la première fois que j'entendis sa voix, elle était mélodieuse et basse.

**_ Géniale**, marmonnai-je. Edward me fit un sourire en coin et là je sus que j'étais foutue,

Toutes mes résolutions de me tenir loin de lui se sont envolées.

_Un mot, et mon monde s'écroule_

_Un sourire, et mon cœur s'affole, une larme coule_

_Une phrase résonne tel un écho frappant_

_Dans mon esprit_

_Cette même phrase lacère mon âme un instant_

_Et s'enfonce dans mon cœur épris_

_Que Cupidon est cruel_

_De mes sentiments il joue et les entremêle_

Il s'avança pour rejoindre les autres mais moi j'étais restée là encore sous le choc, mon cœur battait très fort et je dus courir pour rattraper le groupe. Les rues étaient un peu désertes, ce qui me surpris, nous contournions un immeuble et je constatai que de ce côté ci il y'avait beaucoup plus de monde.

_ **Nous voilà, **déclara Alice toute joyeuse

Je regardais l'endroit et je fus éblouie, c'était drôlement joli et accueillant. J'adore carrément. Dès que nous fûmes entrés, je fus assaillie par de délicieuses odeurs de café, de croissant chaud et de fleur d'oranger.

Nous prîmes places sur la terrasse et une serveuse pas du tout sympa prit notre commande. Je me retrouvais en face d'Edward.

_ **Ben dis donc, la serveuse aurait pu mieux traiter les clients, **dit Angela

**_ C'est sûrement les hormones de femme enceinte qui lui joue des tours, **répondis-je

_ **Ouais en tout cas, elle n'aura pas un joli pourboire, **ajouta Emmett

_ **allez** **c'est quand même pas de sa faute**

**_ Alors on fait quoi maintenant? **demanda Emmett

**_ On peut peut-être faire plus ample connaissance, par exemple parler de nos centres d'intérêts, nos trucs favoris. Je ne sais pas, à vous de voir,** proposai-je**. On pourrait faire le tour, en commençant par Angela.** Le but caché de tout ça était de connaître un peu plus Edward qui malheureusement restait silencieux.

**_ ok alors moi j'adore la littérature du XIXè siècle, Edgard Poe surtout, puis les œuvres françaises comme Mme Bovary, le Rouge et le noir de Stendhal. J'aime Radiohead, Vanessa Carlton et Avril Lavigne. **

Les autres passèrent et ce fut mon tour.

_ **Et bien j'aime beaucoup Muse, Linkin Park, Debussy, Blue October, Taylor Swift, Paramore et Van Morrison. Mon livre préféré est les Hauts de Hurlevent, j'adore Shakespeare et Jane Austen. A mon avis : Sir Conan Doyle est un génie, et Clair de Lune est un trésor de la musique classique française. **

**_ A toi Edward, tu es un peu trop silencieux, **lui fit remarquer Zafrina

**_ Il est timide c'est tout, **dit sa sœur.

**_ Euh, j'ai des goûts variés: cela va de la musique classique au hard métal, entre autre Chopin, Tchaïkovski, Debussy, Linkin Park, Metallica, King Curtis, Muse, Marilyn Manson. Côté livre: Lord Tennyson, Dracula, Sherlock Holmes, Raison et sentiment, du Hemingway, et Bel Ami de Maupassant. **

Je constatai avec beaucoup de plaisir que l'on avait des points communs. On s'amusait énormément, surtout en écoutant Emmett raconter une histoire**, **Alice, Angela, Zafrina et moi échangions des regards suspicieux. Emmett racontait comment il s'était retrouvé marier à une inconnue bolivienne, suite à un énorme malentendu. Il était très sérieux pourtant l'histoire était invraisemblable.

Sur le retour je me dépêchai pour rentrer à l'hôtel car j'avais trop froid. Après le dîner, on avait commencé à discuter ensemble et je me mis un peu à l'écart pour appeler Charlie et ma mère.

Je vis qu'Edward s'était tourné vers moi, il avançait dans ma direction. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas de plus vers moi. J'étais debout, appuyée sur le comptoir et lui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je pris une grande inspiration.

_ **Tu es Isabella Swan, n'est-ce pas? Si je ne me trompe pas : tu viens d'une ville nommé K..nox?** Me dit-il pas trop sûre de lui. J'en ris.

_ **C'est Forks et appelle moi Bella. **

**_ Ok Bella, ravi de faire ta connaissance. Je suis Edward Cullen. **

**_ Tu seras notre accompagnateur durant le séjour. **

**_ Oui, tu as des origines italiennes? **Me demanda-t-il soudainement. 

Sa question me décontenança, oh il parlait du prénom.

**_ Pas du tout, ma mère a choisi Isabella parce qu'elle trouvait que ça sonner bien. **

**_ Elle avait raison, Bella Swan, c'est un joli nom, il te va à merveille, on pourra dire que tu es un magnifique cygne**. Il avait arboré son sourire en coin, je devais détourner la tête, j'étais rouge comme une tomate**. **Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce qu'il vient tout juste de me complimenter ? Oui !

**_ Et est-ce que tu aimes particulièrement Raison et sentiment parce que le protagoniste s'appelle Edward? **Il grimaça mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en sourire ensuite.

**_ T'es perspicace. **

**_ Merci; **je me sentis flatter. Et puis j'avais l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage, auparavant je n'avais jamais ressenti cette joie en présence d'un garçon, je savais que j'étais foutue dès l'instant où il m'avait sourit.

**_ T'as vraiment de la chance de vivre ici, cette ville est géniale! Elle a un charme inexplicable, lorsque je sors dans ces rues, j'ai l'impression d'être à la croisée des mondes, il y'a tellement de choses intéressantes à voir, c'est géniale de fouler des rues qui ont des siècles d'histoire, cela stimule l'imagination, tu sais : imaginer qu'il y'a deux cent ans une personne s'est tenu ici devant la fenêtre, et qu' elle ait vu cette même vue de la Tamise que l'on a aujourd'hui , mais d'un autre côté le riche passé se mélange harmonieusement avec la modernité, c'est impressionnant. L'ambiance aussi est différente, c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien quelque part. **Une fois fini, je me rendis compte que j'avais fait un long discours. Merde, j'ai du l'ennuyer.

_ **Voilà un point de vue intéressant, tu as raison, cette ville est spéciale. J'imagine que les villes américaines sont plus récentes et modernes, non? Par contre je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Forks, c'est comment là-bas? **il semblait réellement intéressé par le sujet. Il me regardait avec des yeux avides de curiosité, cela me fit plaisir.

**_ C'est une minuscule bourgade de la péninsule olympique, rien d'intéressant, il n'y a qu'un seul lycée, d'ailleurs tout est unique là bas, tu ne verras jamais deux magasins de sports ou deux stations services. Je ne m'y suis pas totalement habitué, j'ai vécu à peu près toute ma vie à Phoenix qui fait **

**_ Mais quel âge as-tu? **S'enquit-il soudainement.

**_ 16 ans. Junior year au lycée de Forks*** **_( Juste comme rappel: aux USA le lycée dure 4 ans: freshman, sophomore, junior et senior year, donc il reste à Bella une année avant de quitter le lycée.) _

**_ Oh. **Comment ça « oh »? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

**_ Quoi? Ça te surprends? **Demandai-je, curieuse de comprendre sa réaction.

_ **Je pensais que tu avais 18 ou 19 ans. **Je pus lire son désarroi, ma gorge se serra.

**_ Est-ce que le fait de paraître plus âgé est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose? **

**_ ça dépend, **me dit-il, mais je savais qu'il le disait pour que je ne sente pas mal, ma mère plaisantait toujours sur mon âge, soulignant que j'étais née à 35 ans et vieillissais de plus en plus chaque année, bien sûr, j'en riais, elle était vraiment immature, pourtant savoir que mon âge était une source de malaise entre moi et Edward me dérangea.

**_ Toi non plus, tu n'as pas l'allure d'un lycéen. **

**_ Je n'en suis pas un, je suis en deuxième année de droit au Goldsmiths College, en fait, j'ai…hum.. 21 ans. **

21 ans? Wow, c'est bizarre, je pensais qu'il était peut-être en terminale, mais là il était en deuxième année à l'université! Il me voit sûrement comme une gamine. J'avais envie de m'arracher les cheveux, putain! 5 ans de différence, ce n'est pas beaucoup non? Ou si? J'en sais rien. Il me fixa, attendant patiemment que je dise quelque chose.

_ **Tu joue les guides bénévolement pour ton ancien lycée, c'est gentil**.

_ **C'est Alice qui m'a embarqué dans toute cette histoire, n'empêche je suis ravi de contribuer à ce programme d 'échange, ça permet de se faire de nouveaux amis venant du monde entier. **

_ **Ouais, on m'a offert une grande opportunité, puisqu'on parle de ta sœur, c'est une fille formidable,j'aime son enthousiasme, sa joie est contagieuse. Mais où puise-t-elle toute son énergie? **Elle est souriante, optimiste et toujours de bonne humeur.

_ **Cela fait 16 ans que je me poses la même question, elle n'en a pas l'air mais ce lutin est coriace. Je suis plutôt un grand frère protecteur mais elle me donne rarement l'occasion de le prouver, à l'école primaire elle donnait des raclées aux garçons , les pauvres avaient peur d'elle. **

Il pouffa et je ris aussi, il est encore plus mignon quand il rit. Il dégage un mélange de candeur, un sourire très enfantin, avec une pincée de malice. Il est fascinant.

Mon cœur battait plus vite, comme si c'était possible. Il va peut-être exploser de joie dans quelques instants, malheureusement notre jolie discussion fut interrompu par Carmen.

_ **Je vois que vous vous entendez bien, rassemblement dans le hall, Marcus veut discuter du programme de demain.** Sans dire un mot, Edward partit à grands pas, son attitude me consterna, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**_ On y va? **Demanda Carmen**. **

**_ Ouais, **répondis-je à contre cœur.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula calmement, Edward s'était éloigné et ne m'adressa plus aucune attention, même pas un regard, à l'heure du dîner, j'avais espéré qu'il vienne à notre table mais il s'assis avec Jasper et Embry, à l'opposé de la salle. J'écoutais d'une oreille le blabla bla de Jason, préférant ravager mon flan avec ma cuillère.

Fatigué et triste, je décidais d'aller me coucher, Maria monta avec moi, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Edward se tenait en face de nous, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers l'aile ouest de l'hôtel.

Avais-je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Avais-je fait un faux pas? Pourquoi a-t-il changé subitement? J'avais perdu mon entrain, c'était un des aspects que je détestais le plus avec ma personnalité: je suis lunatique, je peux passer de la joie à la dépression en quelques secondes. J'essayai en vain de me sortir de la tête ce garçon, impossible, je semblais revoir ses traits angéliques à chaque fois que mes paupières étaient closes, je craque vraiment pour lui, n'est-ce pas un peu trop tôt pour de telle conclusion? J'étais perdue, un instant il est gentil, sympathique, il me complimente, on rigole ensemble et quelques minutes après il m'ignore et m'évite.

Peut-être devrais-je arrêter de me faire des illusions, arrêter de me dire que je pouvais rien qu'un peu lui plaire. Pourtant, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, de plus je n'ai rien à perdre, n'est-ce pas? Je pourrais tenter ma chance, parce que ce serait moins douloureux de se tromper, je ne veux pas vivre avec des regrets. Je le regretterai un jour, si je laisse ma chance de me rapprocher d'Edward, la tête pleine de nouvelles résolutions, je réussis finalement à m'endormir.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

**Que pensez-vous de ce premier essai? Je devrais continuer ou pas? A vous de me le dire. **

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptés. **

**Merci !**


	2. Chapter 2:mille excuses

Bonjour,

Je suis vraiment navrée de devoir poster cette note et je m'excuse pour ma longue disparition. Malheureusement je suis dans l'incapacité de continuer mes fics, l'ordinateur est abîmé et comme je suis fauchée et que mes parents ne roulent pas sur l'or, il faudra attendre un bon moment avant que j'ai un nouvel ordi ! Je suis probablement en train de décevoir beaucoup d'entre vous mais je ne peux faire autrement. Dès que j'aurai un nouvel laptop je me mettrai rapidement au boulot j'ai des tas d'idées qui ne demandent qu'à être immortaliser.

Merci de votre compréhension. Et aussi pour vos reviews.

Un gros bisous à vous tous.

ThinkingOfRobCullen


End file.
